


When was the last time you cried

by diangelonnico



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a-crazy-shipper; Jasico, the last time you cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When was the last time you cried

"Nico?" Jason asked. "When was the last time you cried?" He asked him curiously. Nico looked back at him from where he was stood fixing the ornaments on his bookshelf absentmindedly. Jason was sat on his bed.

"Last Night, what’s it to you?" Nico said fairly harshly.

"I was just wondering. You just seem to look upset." Jason told him.

"When was the last time you cried?" Nico asked, turning the question back on Jason.

"A few weeks ago." Jason admitted. "What did you cry about, if you don’t mind me asking."

"I do mind you asking actually, but since you’re my best friend, I’ll tell you - you have to tell me what you cried about too." Nico said. "I cried because of the mess my life is. I can’t go to sleep without seeing that … that place. I can’t do anything without thinking I wish I could tell Bianca about this or I wish my mama was here to see this or I wonder if this would make my dad proud and the answer is no I can’t tell Bianca because she’s dead and no, mama can’t see this because she’s dead too and no my father wouldn’t be proud because I’m a fuck up and he’s a god. And I … I just, I’m a fuck up Jason okay, that’s why I cried. That’s why I cry every night. That’s why I cry all the time - because I’m a weak fuck up.” Nico poured out.

"You’re not weak, you’re not a fuck up and your father would be proud of you. It’s okay to cry Nico." Jason reassured him.

"I don’t believe you. Why did you cry then?" Nico asked.

"I cried because … because I’ll never be more than your friend and … and I want to be more." Jason admitted his cheeks going slightly red.

Nico looked at him gobsmacked, processing his thoughts. “You … you … you want to be more than my friend. What do you want to be then?” he sputtered.

"Your boyfriend, if you’ll have me." Jason said looking down and tracing patterns on Nico’s bedsheets.

Nico didn’t answer for a while then he said “Yes. Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

Jason smiled then and for a minute, the world stopped spinning and Jason was the only thing that was there anymore, Jason was the only thing that mattered, because what Nico didn’t tell Jason was that he cried because he thought he’d never be more than Jason’s friend too.


End file.
